deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sppople
''Potential Collab battle We both love Godzilla. I especially love Godzilla 2000 from Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee-Godzilla: Unleashed. I think we should do a battle using that version. Eh, what do you think? Who would the battle be between? Sppople (talk) 09:12, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:Cthulhu vs Thor battle I just want to clear something up with you regarding that battle. Is that version of Cthulhu used in that battle the same as the one used in Cthulhu vs Godzilla - the one originally written by Lovecraft before his passing? Because I see you are using the same power set for both battles BUT different images which sorta brings back the point about NOT using fan-created pictures to determine which version of Cthulhu is being used because they are... well... fan-created and not from the original source material That is all. BattleGames1 (talk) 00:16, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Yep. That's the same version as the one in Godzilla vs Cthulhu. The only difference is that Cthulhu is 300 meters. Sppople (talk) 06:46, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Battle Removal Your battle, Talos v Smaug, has been deleted due to a declared status of "unfair". Sorry to inform you so. Cfp3157 (talk) 03:09, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Alright then.Sppople (talk) 05:32, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Stop Spamming battles. Quit doing that, if you want to do a battle, wait until your battle is over (ex. Aragorn vs Captain Jack Sparrow) and don't do another one (Ex. Godzilla (Heisei) vs Smaug (Film) and Kraken (2010), keep the battle idea, I really liked your Talos (Jason and the Argonauts) vs Smaug (Film), I think that was the battle because it had Talos in it. So, delete the battle and keep the battle.Weew1213 (talk) 14:56, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Which battle do I delete, then? Sppople (talk) 21:05, August 10, 2015 (UTC) The Godzilla vs Smaug and Kraken and do that after this one.Weew1213 (talk) 02:11, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, I can't delete a blog so I put a note in the it so that someone like an Administrator will delete it. Sppople (talk) 06:33, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Let me tell you what a "Disregarded battle" is A "disregarded battle" is a battle that is declared unfair ''after the battle is written - take a look here to see what I mean: User blog:Leolab/Retroactive Unfair Battle Enforcement & User blog:Leolab/Retroactive Unfair Battle Enforcement: Pt. 2. In both these blogs, the unfair declarations were made with regards to battles that have been made prior to the blog's creation (battles that, at the time they were made, were not considered to be unfair for some reason). Your case of Batman (Arkhamverse) vs Darth Vader (Legends) is not a case of a "disregarded battle" because we declared the fight unfair before you have even started writing up the battle. Keep the definition in mind for next time you try to write off one of your unfair battles as a "disregarded one" (if it ever gets to that stage). BattleGames1 (talk) 08:11, June 19, 2016 (UTC)